Moments in Time
by HP-Magic
Summary: Just a few moments in the lives of Harry and Ginny after the war. Three from Harry and three from Ginny. How they got to their happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You**

Harry sat by the lake, staring out across the water. All those years, all those years of learning, searching, trying and it was all over now. He couldn't believe it was all over. He could feel his heart thumping hard inside of him. He was still alive. He knew one of them had to go, and he fought to make sure it wasn't going to be him. However, even in fighting for it, it was not until this very moment that he felt truly, and completely alive. There was no more mark of death hanging over his head. There was no more mission consuming his life. He felt waves of emotions, from relief to extreme sadness. In the midst of his thinking he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and jumped.

"Sorry," Ginny knelt down next to him. "I didn't want to interrupt but I saw Ron and Hermione leaving. If you want to be alone, I can go," she had a hesitant look on her face. Harry looked at her and felt his heart calming. He didn't say anything, couldn't really say anything yet. He just took her hand and pulled her down next to him. She understood his need for silence. It was amazing to Harry, how easily she was able to read him. They had been apart for almost a year and yet feeling her next to him, he couldn't imagine a time where they had ever apart. She belonged next to him.

The wind gently blew against Harry's face and he took in a deep breath. The air felt different. It was fresh and it was light. He knew he had a million things that he needed to do but he couldn't wrap his mind around any of it. He thought of the bodies laid out to rest in the Great Hall. He thought of the rubble that lay behind him, his home, in ruins. He thought of a whole wizarding community celebrating and wondering what came next. He closed his eye. What was next for him?

"I love you," he turned and looked at Ginny. She had been gazing at him since she had sat down, waiting for him to start. He could see her eyes well a little but she blinked back any tears. He reached up and touched her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft, just the way he had remembered it.

She smiled. "I love you too Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Things<strong>

"You got on?" Harry shouted, elated. He picked Ginny up and spun her around.

"Put me down you goof," she laughed as she landed back on her feet. "Yes, I got on!" she beamed.

"I am so proud of you," Harry leaned forward and kissed her. "I knew you would get it. Those Harpies would have been stark-raving mad not to accept you." He stared at his girlfriend with an immense measure of pride.

"Well I had a great coach. I wouldn't have gotten this far with out you my love."

"Oh shut your mouth, you're amazing and you know it. Remember all those time back at school when I was suspended from playing, you took over for me and won us all those championships," Harry thought back to sixth year. He could still picture that clear blazing look she had as she ran towards him after they had won. That was the first time they had kissed.

"I am rather good, aren't I?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at him, a sign that she was joking around."

"Well I'd say the Harpies think so," Harry pulled her close to him. "And you know what I think," he decided that before she could try and continue with her modesty he would cut her off. His lips pressed against hers and he felt her hands weave around his neck. As the couple shuffled back and fell onto the couch together Harry pulled back and looked at the girl laying next to him.

Words could not begin to describe the appreciation he had for her. If it wasn't for her he'd be completely lost at that very moment. She was there with him every step of the way after the Battle of Hogwarts, as it was now known. She helped him pick up all the pieces. She helped him get through his Auror training. She understood when he needed to be alone. She gave him his space without any question. While time passed and people began to move on with their lives, she understood that for him, moving on wasn't going to be that easy. And in return he understood that things were not so simple for her either. She had been there too. She had experienced loss and sadness just as great as his. They had been each others saving grace.

Eventually, time began to move on for them too. Harry began to realize it when it wasn't just the big things he focused on anymore. He wasn't worried about the big picture. It was the little things that brought him happiness. It was the way she snored softly in her sleep but vehemently denied it every time he brought it up. It was the sight of her chopping vegetables as she tried to follow a crazy recipe she wanted to try out. It was the way she absentmindedly bit her nails when they were waiting on something. It was the sound of her voice that greeted him when he got home everyday. It was all these little things, as well as the big things, that made the ties that bound them unbreakable.

* * *

><p><strong>Marry Me<strong>

"You know mate, you'd think that after killing the most evil wizard of all time, doing this would be easy," Ron teased as he watched Harry pace nervously back and forth across the room.

"Oh don't listen to him," Hermione shot her husband a look. "Ask him how easy it was for him to do. Right mess you were, weren't you?"

"I'm only trying to help is all, geez woman," Ron gave her hand a little squeeze to indicate he was just joking. Hermione squeezed back and gave him a wink. "You know she's not going to say no," Ron said turning his attention back to his best friend.

"She just might," Harry continued to pace, making his friends grow dizzy.

Hermione stood up and grabbed the wizard by his shoulders. He came to an abrupt halt. "Don't be daft Harry. Now breathe. You can do this. Stop being such a coward and get to it. If the Weasley clan has to go one more day without news of this engagement someone is going to riot, Molly in particular."

"Ok, ok," Harry forced a smile even though it felt like his heart had leapt up into his throat. "I am going."

"And remember Harry," Ron said as he stood up as well. "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

"Oh Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry managed to laugh.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry shook Ron's hand, gave Hermione a hug, and with a _pop_ he was gone.

"You're home early love," Ginny glanced up from the magazine she was reading as she lay sprawled out on the couch.

"Kingsley sent me home, it's been a quiet day," Harry sat as she swung her legs off the couch giving him a space. Once he was seated she moved her legs up onto his lap. She closed the magazine and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Sorry I missed you this morning," she pulled herself up to give him a hello kiss. "Practice started early and I couldn't bear to wake you. You looked far too cozy." Harry gave a small chuckle but otherwise remained quiet. "Are you ok?" Ginny questioned, sensing something was off.

"I'm ok," Harry nodded. He had thought of planning something fancy, maybe something involving candles and flowers. That was what Ron had done. However, Harry knew that Ginny wouldn't go for the candles and flowers. She wasn't that kind of girl. He had thought of a million ways to do it but in the end, he knew the best way to do it was to keep it simple. "I was hoping you would do be a huge favour though?"

"What's that?" Ginny questioned curiously.

Harry slowly slid off the couch and knelt down next to her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Harry pulled a ring out of his pocket and held it to her hand. Ginny broke out into an enormous smile before Harry even began to speak. The smile on his face matched hers. "Ginny Weasley, I am so thankful every day that you fell in love with me. We have both been through so much, and all I know is that I don't want to go through anything else without you as my wife." Ginny began nodding her head before he even finished speaking, and he started sliding the ring onto her finger. "So, if you'll have me, I was wondering, if you'd marry me?"

Ginny threw her arms around him and launched herself at him. The top toppled over into a heap on the ground. "Yes!" she exclaimed planting kiss after kiss on him. "Yes, yes, the answer is always yes."

Never had the word 'yes' ever sounded so sweet.

* * *

><p>Hi all! It has been AGES. I have been inspired by the upcoming release of DH2 and it got me sucked back into the world of Harry Potter. It's not much but I'm just testing out the waters, preparing myself for the dive in. This is just a selection of a few snapshot moments in the lives of Harry and Ginny following book 7. These three are told from Harry's point of view. I plan on posting three more shortly from Ginny's perspective. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!<p>

**HP-Magic**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Official **

It was almost a surreal feeling. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the thought as she signed the license laid out before her. Ginevra Molly Potter. If only that little first-year girl could see her now, that one who had been madly infatuated with her older brother's best friend. Her first year notes had been covered in hearts and signatures that looked exactly like the one she just wrote. Ginevra Potter. Mrs. G. Potter. Ginny Potter. But this wasn't some first-year fantasy. This was her wedding day and Ginny Weasley was now, really, Mrs. Potter.

"What's so funny?" Harry leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear. She just shook her head and gave him a quick kiss. She would let him in on the joke later, when it was just the two of them.

As the witnesses, Ron and Hermione respectively, finished signing the contract Ginny felt Harry slide his hand around her back and pull her into him. "Well, looks like we're official," she beamed. She began to move in for a kiss but was interrupted as Ron came bounding over.

"Well mate, you are now, truly, a Weasley," he clapped Harry on the back as Ginny frowned at her brother, annoyed at him for ruining the moment.

"Technically, I'm a Potter," she pointed out.

"Don't bother," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know who is more excited about this marriage, you guys or him."

"What is not to be excited about?" Ron exclaimed. "My very best friend and my sister, married!"

"I feel as though I've married _you_," Harry laughed.

"Come on," Hermione sighed and grabbed Ron's arm. "Let's leave them alone, you'll have a whole lifetime to proclaim your love for them."

That comment sobered Ron up and he frowned, muttering something as his wife led him across the room.

Ginny shook her head and held in a giggle as she leaned back against Harry. She surveyed the group of people in the room before her and couldn't begin to describe the happiness she felt within her heart. After everything they had lost, it was the people in this room that counted for everything now.

There were her parents, swaying to the music on the dance floor. There were her brothers and their families, the children running around wildly. George, always with a hint of sadness lingering in his eyes, had a huge smile plastered to his face as he rubbed a very pregnant Angelina's belly. It was nice to see him smiling. Little Teddy Lupin was also apart of the herd of nieces and nephews roaming the place. The boy had become a frequent visitor to her and Harry's home. Ginny had grown very fond of him. She knew the place he held in Harry's heart. Then there were their friends, Luna, and Neville, and Hagrid. All these people, who meant so much.

"It's nice you know," she heard Harry murmur behind her.

"What is love?"

"That you're a Potter," he paused for a moment. "I'm not the only one anymore."

Ginny had never thought about it before. She had never realized that Harry had been the only Potter left. She turned around and smiled. "I'm very happy to be one. And you know what? We better get working on making some more. I think it's about high time the world gets a good helping of us Potters."

"I have no problem with that," Harry smirked. Neither did Ginny.

* * *

><p><strong>New Love<strong>

Ginny stood at the counter, covered in flour, as she mixed a batch of cookie dough. Well, stood at the counter was one way of putting it. In reality, she stood a good couple steps back from the counter, her way blocked by her protruding belly. If Harry were home he would be very unhappy with her right now. Since her pregnancy had started he had been completely protective and cautious but now that she was so close to her due date the cautiousness was amped up ten times.

Ginny thought it was cute how much he fretted over the little person growing inside of her. The person that was actually the whole version of themselves, their two beings completely combined. However, as the one carrying the baby, she knew that such an extreme amount of caution was not needed. Compared to what her mother had told her about pregnancy, the past eight and a half months felt like a breeze to Ginny. There was barely any morning sickness, and no sore ankles or back. The only thing was the tiredness but Ginny knew when she needed to rest. All in all, being pregnant was one of the best feelings Ginny had ever experienced.

As she began to roll the dough and place them on the baking tray she felt the baby whirl around inside of her. She brushed some of her hair of her forehead with the back of her hand, adding a trail of flour along the way, and sighed. She could feel it coming. The baby was going to come at any moment.

She heard a whoosh sound from the fireplace in the living room. Harry was home. Blast, she thought, she was so close to finishing. She reached for her wand quickly and the dough magically placed itself into eighteen cookie mounds on the tray and slid itself into the oven.

"Hello my love," Harry rounded into the kitchen. As he caught sight of his wife a flash of concern crossed his face but he soon began to shake with laughter.

"I am going to take a guess," she grinned, at least he was laughing and not scolding her. "There is flour all over me and I look like a big powdery whale."

Harry's laughter died down a bit. "Powdery yes…big whale no," he walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I hope you were using some magic and not standing here for long mixing and stirring." Here came the concern.

"Of course," Ginny brushed passed the comment. Harry knew that was exactly what she had been doing but before he could begin to talk Ginny felt it. There was water, rushing down the sides of her legs. "Oh Merlin," she exclaimed as she gripped onto Harry's arm.

Harry's mouth dropped. "Did you just?"

"No, I did not just pee," she smiled. "My water just broke. The baby's coming. I knew it."

"Baby's coming now?" Harry exclaimed as he rushed her out of the kitchen and into the living room towards the fireplace. "St. Mungo's, now!"

"It's ok daddy," Ginny waddled along beside him. "We've got plenty of time. Let's get those cookies out of the oven before we burn the whole house down."

That plenty of time however, turned out to be only an hour as it seemed James Sirius Potter was in quite a rush to be born.

"He's a healthy, strong lad Mrs. Potter," the healer said placing the squirming bundle into her arms. Ginny lay back against the pillow in exhaustion. She was lucky labour had been so short, because even an hour long and she was in pain. It was as if the easy pregnancy culminated into a hard birth. She could not imagine how her mother had gone through that several times. But when she looked into the face of that little boy she realized exactly why.

"You are amazing," Harry leaned toward her and kissed her forehead. "He's amazing."

The look on Harry's face as he gazed down at James, and the way the little baby looked up at her, blinking his big brown eyes, Ginny thought she might burst with love.

"I might have fallen in love with someone else today," she grinned sleepily at her husband.

"I may have as well," Harry smirked back. Ginny laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Complete<strong>

"This is your new little sister," Ginny held the sleeping child in her lap as the two small boys peered down at her curiously.

"Baby?" Albus murmured, turned to look up at his dad.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "That's the baby that was inside mum's tummy, remember? She's your sister, Lily."

"Baby, talk?" Albus leaned in even closer to the baby's face. Harry tugged him back into his lap.

"Not yet," he grinned over the boy's head at Ginny.

"Baby, play?" Albus continued, hoping to hear the baby was going to do something worth while instead of just lay in his mother's lap.

Before his parents could answer James finally piped in. "My baby, not his!" he crossed his arms seriously.

Ginny had to hold in a laugh. "Lily is your sister James and she's Albus' too. Both of you have to look after her. Just don't be like your Uncle Ron."

"Unka Won?" Albus began looking around the room.

"They take things so literally don't they," Harry beamed as he swept Albus up into the hair and the child squealed in delight.

"Me too, me too," James' voice trembled and Ginny feared a tantrum coming. James had a hard enough time when Albus was born; she could not imagine what things might be like with Lily now as well.

Harry plopped a dizzy Albus back down next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around James. Albus teetered over and fell against Ginny in a fit of giggles. As the commotion continued and Harry swept the two toddlers up into a frenzy Lily continued to sleep peacefully in her mothers arms. She was a calm baby, and Ginny could already tell she was going to have no problems. James had been a bit more difficult. From the second he was born he knew how to cry. In the beginning she and Harry had been wrecks, worried they were miserable parents. However, with enough time, they were able to build up a routine. and while even now, James could still throw a tantrum to end all tantrums, Ginny was proud of the little boy she was raising. And then there was little Albus. He was her curious one, always asking questions and studying things carefully. He was also very cautious and often clung to his father. Harry kept telling her it was just a faze and he would want his mommy but Ginny knew that it was always Harry he'd want. But she was ok with that. HHHGinny looked down at the newborn nestled in her arms and felt a wave of calm spread through her. She loved her boys, all three of them. But now, with her daughter as well, the family her and Harry had created finally felt complete.

**End.**


End file.
